


Envy

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Sourin and Reigisa, Best girlfriends Nagisa and Rin, Bottom!Haru, Comfort, Established Relationship, Haru!POV, M/M, NSFW MakoHaru Week, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Seven Deadly Sins, top!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look like an angel like this, all spread out for me in the water and shining underneath the sunlight…”</p><p>Day five of Haru and Makoto's week-long anniversary vacation. Written for nsfwmakoharuweek on tumblr, for the prompt "Sweet, Cute Sex".</p><p>Can be read separately from the rest of the series! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd (again~), so feel free to let me know if you catch any mistakes! :D

“HARU-CHAN!” A familiar voice yelled into the phone, and Haru jumped before blinking twice in confusion.

 

“Nagisa, how did you get this number-”

 

“Wait, wait, I’m putting Rin-chan on conference call!”

 

“Are you trying to hurt me-”

 

“Oi! I heard that, Haru.”

 

“… Hi Rin.”

 

“Okay now that we’re all here… Tell us about the vacay, Haru-chan!” Nagisa squealed. “Did Mako-chan spoil you?? Did he give you lots of presents?? _Tell me_ you had kinky anniversary sex! Ooh, how many times did you-”

 

“Ugh, Nagisa that’s _disgusting_ , no one wants to hear about Makoto and Haru doing _that_ -”

 

“-Where are you staying, anyway? Did he bring you to some super expensive hotel in the Bahamas?!”

 

Haru’s eyebrows scrunched together, and he picked up the mobile phone before walking outside to the lush gardens behind the vacation villa. He looked around at the surrounding blue sky, feeling a warm breeze caress his cheeks.

 

“I think… it’s in Japan,” Haru answered slowly.

 

“Haru… you _think_?” Rin asked carefully.

 

Haru pouted. “Makoto didn’t tell me.”

 

“What about when you go out?” Nagisa asked curiously.

 

“We don’t. We’re usually-”

 

“Stop right there, Tachibana,” Rin warned, resorting to Haru and Makoto’s shared last name.

 

“No, no, go on!” Nagisa encouraged gleefully.

 

Haru bit his lip, trailing his fingers over dark blue roses that seemed to be growing _everywhere_ in the garden. They were beautiful, and completely suited to his taste – just like everything else in the mansion.

 

Haru didn’t want to admit it, but he had grown attached the luxurious estate in the past couple of days. The entire house was stunning, and it had _everything_ Haru had ever wanted. It had a _gorgeous_ indoor swimming pool that Haru never wanted to leave, industrial sized kitchens that could feed a small army, an enormous library and study that Makoto had quickly settled down into, acres of encircling flourishing greenery, at least 20 extravagant guest suites, a master bedroom fit for royalty, and even a sex dungeon. But more than that – it was the only place other than Iwatobi that gave Haru a sense of freeing peace.

 

The more Haru wandered the expansive halls he more he thought about how _cozy_ the house was, despite its large size. The house simply _called_ to Haru, beckoning his soul to find a permanent home inside its welcoming walls. It was exactly what he dreamt of when he thought of a future with Makoto, and he could easily picture them living the rest of their lives together here and raising wonderful children in relative peace and quiet. It was nothing like their Tokyo flat – residing in a city of stifling crowds where there were more people than there was fresh air.

 

Haru absolutely dreaded leaving it, and hated himself for so easily becoming attached.

 

“You’re gross, Nagisa,” Rin groaned, startling Haru out of his sombre thoughts.

 

“Well _I_ want to talk about Mako-chan and Haru-chan’s stormy sex lives,” Nagisa pouted.

 

“Then leave me out of it,” Rin grumbled, and then paused. “I’ll just be here… swimming in my _fabulous_ _Olympic sized pool_ … of the _glorious_ house that I _own_.”

 

Haru narrowed his eyes, scowling at Rin’s routine egotistical tirade. Rin brought up his ‘fabulous Olympic sized pool’ more times than Nagisa brought up sex – and that was saying something. Haru knew it was because it was the one thing Rin had that Haru didn’t, and liked to rub it into his face – but even knowing this didn’t help abate Haru’s annoyance… or jealousy.

 

Especially now that Haru _did_ had a pool that could easily rival Rin’s - but only for a few more days.

 

“You mean _Sousuke’s_ house,” Haru smoothly interjected.

 

Rin scoffed. “It’s in _my_ name.”

 

“You bought it with _Sousuke’s_ money,” Haru pointed out.

 

“Rin-chan’s a trophy husband too!” Nagisa cackled gleefully.

 

Rin sputtered. “Well… you’re one to talk! _Everything_ you own is bought from Makoto’s money.”

 

“True, true,” Nagisa humbly agreed, abruptly switching sides.

 

Haru rolled his eyes. “At least Makoto _makes_ his own money – instead of just living off his inheritance.”

 

“Ooh, he’s got you there, Rin-chan!” Nagisa chirped, then whistled as if he was refereeing a sports game.

 

“Nagisa, don’t make me get started on you and Rei,” Rin threatened.

 

“Oh, just because you’re too scared to grow and sell drugs-”

 

“It’s _illegal_!” Rin hissed.

 

“It’s _fun_!~” Nagisa sang.

 

“… I think it’s fun too,” Haru agreed, and snickered silently when Rin grumbled in exasperation.

 

Nagisa giggled. “See, Rin-chan? Don’t be such a party pooper.”

 

“He just likes the freebies! And I am _not_ a party pooper!

 

“You didn’t want to hear about my sex life,” Haru reminded him.

 

“Ooh, speaking of your sex life…” Nagisa nudged hopefully.

 

Haru smirked. “Prepare to be amazed.”

 

“Please, _no_ ,” Rin whined.

 

“Please, _yes_!” Nagisa crowed enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

Haru fidgeted with his sleeves of the sweater he was wearing – one of Makoto’s cozy knitted ones that was too big for his smaller frame and practically engulfed him.

 

Makoto had called ahead of time to let Haru know that he would be home soon, but Haru couldn’t stop thinking of his troubling revelation during his phone call with Nagisa and Rin.

 

His gut wouldn’t stop twisting, making him feel nauseous as he thought about how much he would miss this house. Haru tried to school his features into indifference –he didn’t want to worry Makoto with his petty feelings, and knew Makoto would be able to see right through him. A week in this beautiful house was what Makoto had given him for their anniversary, and Haru scolded himself for thinking that the memories they had made here would not be enough for him. But he couldn’t help himself – ever since he got a taste of it the perfection that the villa was, Haru knew that no where else would be able to compare.

 

Haru froze when he heard the front door start to unlock, and quickly pinched his cheeks to draw colour into it – hoping it would mask his paleness and despondency.

 

Makoto stepped into the airy foyer, and Haru sucked in a breath at the way the country sunlight softened his features, making his eyes look more of a vibrant, brilliant grassy green.

 

 _This_ was the image that made waiting at home alone all day worthwhile.

 

 _This_ was what Haru wanted to see, everyday – for the rest of his life.

 

“Haru-chan!” Makoto smiled broadly – eyes _impossibly_ lighting up even more at the sight of Haru.

 

Haru swallowed uneasily. He didn’t trust his voice, so instead he shakily walked the remaining distance between them, and leaned up on his toes to greet Makoto with a quick kiss.

 

Makoto smiled down at him, eyes lowering tenderly – before he put down his briefcase and pulled Haru into a long, smothering hug.

 

“I’m sorry I had to leave again this morning, my love,” Makoto said, pressing a kiss onto Haru’s head. Haru instantly relaxed, relieved that Makoto didn’t notice his anxiety.

 

“’S okay,” Haru said, his voice muffled as a result of his mouth being pressed to Makoto’s chest.

 

Makoto started to stroke Haru’s hair, and Haru sighed at the soothing feeling, nuzzling his head into his husband’s touch.

 

“Sweetheart… I know something’s wrong,” Makoto said softly. Haru tensed, but Makoto went on. “If you want to tell me, I’m always here for you – but if you need your space then just let me know.”

 

Makoto let him go, and Haru’s heart ached with a burning intensity as he already started to miss being in his husband’s strong, steady arms.

 

Haru looked away from Makoto’s searching, concerned gaze and bit his lip. His reasons were so _stupid_ – but this was _Makoto_ , who has been there for Haru for his entire life. Even though Haru’s first instinct was to bury his distress until it went away, he knew by experience that if he told Makoto, his lover would be able to help his troubles disappear. 

 

Haru pushed away his hindering doubts and grabbed onto Makoto’s sleeve. He locked his eyes onto Makoto’s briefcase, gathering his courage and quickly starting to talk before he could change his mind.

 

“I… like this house.”

 

There was a pregnant pause. Haru knew he needed to say more to convey his worries – but stopped when he felt Makoto lovingly cup his jaw, pressing small, reassuring kisses into his skin.

 

"I’m glad you like it, love,” he whispered, and Haru blinked at the admiration in his husband’s tone, feeling as if he was missing out on something important. “You don't have to say anymore - I understand.”

 

Haru finally dragged his eyes to look up into Makoto’s. Makoto tilted his head and smiled – and the dazzling, angelic sight immediately stole Haru’s breath away.

 

"There's something I want to show you… will you come with me?" Makoto asked, holding out his hand for Haru to take.

 

Haru swallowed past the nervous lump in his throat, and settled his smaller hand into Makoto’s larger, warmer one. Makoto smiled appreciatively and pulled Haru through the house until they reached the swimming pool room. Haru flinched at the sting that went through his chest as his eyes took in the glinting pool, with the sun beating down on it through the windowed ceiling and Arabian styled windows. There were still a couple of presents left for Haru, delicately sailing across the calm water on heart-shaped floaties.

 

Makoto turned to Haru with a sunny smile, which effortlessly rivalled the afternoon sun that Haru could see above them.

 

"Will you swim with me, Haru-chan?”

 

Haru was nodding his assent before his mind could even process it – he could never say no to Makoto’s smile, after all.

 

As they both slipped into the pool, naked as the days they were born – Haru already felt some of the anxiety that had been building up in him slowly dissipate. There was nothing more calming to Haru than spending an afternoon swimming, and it was even better when Makoto was there with him.

 

Makoto turned to Haru, his eyes wide with… apprehension?

 

“Can you stay here for a second?” Makoto asked, and kissed Haru’s hair in gratitude when Haru nodded confusedly.

 

Makoto swam over to the middle of the pool, towards a floating green present. He paused before taking a deep breath and grabbing the tiny package, and then turned around to wade back towards Haru.

 

When Makoto was an arm’s width away from him, he silently handed Haru the present.

 

Haru frowned but didn’t question him – he could tell that this was something important to Makoto by the way he was squirming under Haru’s enquiring gaze. Haru dutifully started to unwrap it, and snuck one last glance at Makoto’s nervous state before lifting the cover of the tiny box he had exposed.

 

Inside of the box was a beautiful silver key, inlaid with sapphires at its crown. Haru reached out to delicately caress it, marvelling at the feeling of cool, smooth metal on his fingertips.

 

He looked up at Makoto with a thousand questions in his mind, but none of them came close to the truth.

 

“It’s the key to the villa – _our_ villa,” Makoto whispered in explanation, voice charged heavily with emotion. Somehow his mouth was only inches from Haru’s, and Haru shivered as he felt Makoto’s breath fan out against his tingling lips.

 

“Why?” Haru choked out – the implications of the gift finally hitting him, and turning his world upside down.

 

Makoto blushed adorably, and looked down at the key that was now curled protectively in Haru’s palm.

 

“I know how much you dislike Tokyo… and how Rin tries to make you jealous with his, uhh – fabulous pool?”

 

“ _Fabulous Olympic sized swimming pool_ ,” Haru corrected, scowling.

 

Makoto nodded, and chuckled in amusement at Haru’s childish pout. “That! And, well… I was thinking…” He paused, blushing even more – which immediately piqued Haru’s interest. “It might be a bit forward of me… but I was thinking that it might be time to start a family together. I mean, you don’t have to! I just thought it would be nice to settle down, but all the places I looked at weren’t… _us_. So I got… ahh, this place made for us. But I wasn’t sure if you liked it, so I wanted to wait to tell you at the end of the week. Oh, and all those emergency business meetings were actually me meeting with our agent to discuss the house – I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, Haru.”

 

The warmth in Haru’s chest had grown stronger and stronger through Makoto’s nervous ramblings, and was ready to burst when Makoto shyly looked into Haru’s eyes, seeking an answer.

 

Haru pounced on him, kissing him furiously until Makoto finally moaned and allowed Haru entry into his mouth. Haru slipped his tongue inside, controlling and slowing down the kiss until it felt as if they were exploring the other’s depths for the first time, simply trying to relearn each other’s taste and texture. Haru slipped his arms around Makoto’s neck, using his husband’s body to anchor him as his feet left the floor of the pool.

 

Groaning, Makoto’s hands reflexively closed around Haru’s waist, gently pulling Haru towards him until their groins touched and their cocks started to harden.

 

Haru let out a soft mewl at the feeling of their naked bodies sliding together in the water, and draped his thighs around Makoto’s hips as if they _belonged_ there. Makoto’s hands moved to Haru’s hips in response – easily holding him up, as the water was high enough to reach their torsos.

 

Haru gasped and wrenched his lips away from Makoto as a thought came to him. “Have we been christening the house without me knowing?”

 

Makoto’s ears turned red, and he quickly buried his face into Haru’s shoulder. “I…”

 

Haru idly smoothed his palms over Makoto’s strong, broad shoulders. His lips curled. “Want to christen the pool?”

 

Makoto’s head whipped up and his pupils blew wide. “Haru-chan…” he breathed in awe, before showing his approval of Haru’s idea by burying his face into Haru’s shoulder again, and pressing his lips to the fleshy skin above Haru’s collarbone. Haru moaned and started to frot on Makoto’s groin as Makoto sucked a necklace of hickies onto his neck, devouring his skin and nipping all of his sensitive spots with a weak pressure that slowly drove Haru senseless with want.

 

“Makoto, please,” Haru whined, bucking his hips to show Makoto exactly what he wanted – but Makoto disregarded Haru’s impatient demands and simply continued to leisurely lavish his skin with attention.

 

Haru thrashed in Makoto’s arms as his nipples were flicked and bitten and sucked until they were swollen and tender, and finally decided he needed to take matters into his own hands. Haru extended a shaky arm behind him to prod at his hole, hastily trying to stretch himself before Makoto could notice and make this go anymore _slower_.

 

The surrounding atmosphere of the pool helped Haru’s muscles to relax, and Haru became lost in the combined pleasure of his fingers up his hole, Makoto lips claiming every visible part of skin, and his cock rutting against Makoto’s groin. Before he could even begin wrap his mind around it, Makoto was gently grabbing Haru’s hand away from his ass and lovingly entwining their fingers together.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, love,” Makoto whispered into his mouth, and Haru’s frantic nods were interrupted as Haru’s entire body tensed when Makoto started to push inside of him.

 

“Shh, you’re doing so great, baby…” Makoto soothed, letting go of Haru’s hand to comfortingly massage his hips. “You look like an angel like this, all spread out for me in the water and shining underneath the sunlight…”

 

Haru blushed, feeling his muscles start to relax in tandem to Makoto’s calming voice.

 

“I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,” Makoto sighed reverently, and pressed his soft lips to Haru’s panting, parted ones.

 

“M… move,” Haru croaked as he felt himself fully adjust to Makoto’s length. He wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and let his legs float in the water, knowing Makoto could easily hold his weight.

 

As they slowly started to move together, Haru couldn’t help but gasp and bury his face into Makoto’s shoulder - babbling words in no meaningful order at the intimate feeling of Makoto uncovering his _every_ sweet spot inside him. His rim felt as if it had a heightened sense, because every time Makoto skimmed it, Haru wanted to _scream in euphoria_. Makoto was barely hitting his prostate – but it didn’t matter, because everything else felt incredible enough on its _own_.

 

“Makoto, I need…” Haru moaned and wrapped his legs around Makoto, locking his ankles together. “More, _more_!”

 

“I know, sweetheart, I know,” Makoto groaned – but didn’t speed up at _all_ – and Haru started sobbing because it wasn’t enough but he _felt_ every slow thrust a thousand times more than usual, like one thrust was equal to a thousand.

 

“I… please – I’m going to…” Haru breathed, throwing his head back as his orgasm rapidly approached.

 

And then suddenly Makoto’s dick was _gone,_ and Haru was somehow horizontal – but he didn’t have time to complain when his cock was engulfed in warm, wet heat and a sinful tongue wrapped around him and a mouth _sucked_ talentedly, and then the head of his cock was being pushed down into Makoto’s _throat_ –

 

“MAKOTO!” Haru yelled, pulsing jets of come down Makoto’s humming throat – body wracking with immobilizing tremors.

 

“ _Mmmm_!” Makoto moaned around Haru’s cock, and Haru blearily opened his eyes through the aftershocks just in time to realize that Makoto had also come.

 

“Where – oomph…” Haru groaned drowsily as Makoto settled his weight on top of him, boneless.

 

“I didn’t think you’d want to get the pool dirty,” Makoto lips curved into a dopey smile, and he happily nuzzled it against Haru’s face.

 

“But… means we christened the pool side… ‘stead of the pool,” Haru mumbled, sleepily tripping over his words.

 

“Ahh… you’re right, Haru-chan,” Makoto cheerfully conceded. He chuckled huskily, wrapping his arms around Haru’s waist to flip them over. “Should we try again?”

 

“Mmm, later,” Haru hummed, ineffectually hiding a smile into Makoto’s neck. “Sleepy.”

 

After all, they had all the time in the world to consummate their new home.  

**Author's Note:**

> And after a second round of brilliant sex, Haru called Rin to gloat about his _Super_ fabulous, Makoto-christened swimming pool. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, lovelies!! :D <3 Kudos and comments make me giggle and blush and are very much appreciated!! :3 <3
> 
> Come gush with me over swimming babies on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com)! :D <3


End file.
